


Me Or The Bike

by cazmalfoy



Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim's polishing his motorcycle. Danny doesn't like that he's being ignored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me Or The Bike

When Danny awoke early in the morning to find sunlight streaming in through the window - the curtains having being left open the night before - and the bed empty.  
  
He sighed and pulled himself into an upright position. He knew where his lover was, despite the early hour.  
  
Danny tugged on a pair of sweatpants as he made his way though the condo to the garage. As he got closer Danny could smell polish and he could tell that he had been right about where Tim was.  
  
The day before Tim had taken Danny on a ride out to the Everglades. Danny, who didn’t like motorcycles at all, had spent most of the journey complaining and when Tim decided that he couldn’t stand to listen to Danny’s complaining any longer, the Miami CSI had purposely driven through a large patch of mud - thus coating both himself, Danny and the bike in mud.  
  
Tim had thought the sight of Danny caked in mud was incredibly funny and hadn’t been able to stop laughing all the way back to Tim’s house.  
  
Danny had threatened to make Tim sleep on the couch, but even the threat of being kicked out of his own bed couldn’t make the other man stop laughing. Eventually he sobered up when he got out of the shower to find that his bedroom door was locked and there was a pillow in the hallway.  
  
Danny had kept Tim out of the bedroom from almost two hours before he finally relented and unlocked the door.  
  
“If you’re not careful I’m going to think that you love your bike more than you love me,” Danny said, stepping into the garage and leaning on the workbench.  
  
Tim looked up in surprise and Danny could see that he was actually waxing the yellow motorcycle. “What’s not to love?” he asked, continuing waxing the bike. “The feel of something hard and pulsing between your legs is amazing.”  
  
“So your bike gives you more thrills than I do?” Danny asked, putting on a hurt voice even though he knew that Tim was messing with him.  
  
“Who said I was taking about the bike?” Tim smirked. He tossed the rag to one side and slipped his hands around Danny, grabbing hold of the other New Yorker’s ass and dragging him closer.  
  
“You’re just saying that because you don’t want me to make you sleep on the couch tonight,” Danny laughed, threading his fingers through Tim’s curly black hair. Tim shrugged his shoulders, a sheepish smile on his face. “You stink!” Danny exclaimed, the vapours of the wax invading his senses.  
  
“Nice,” Tim commented when Danny shoved him back a few steps.  
  
“When you shower and smell better, then I might consider getting busy with you,” Danny told him, turning on his heel and heading back into the house.  
  
Tim shook his head and laughed when he saw that there was a yellow hand print on each of Danny’s ass cheeks. Tim glanced down at his hands, which he hadn’t noticed were yellow. He knew that Danny would kill him when he discovered what was on his ass, but he knew that he would be able to make it up to him pretty easily.


End file.
